Outside the Window
by LadyDeadmau5
Summary: Random story I came up with one day. Wrote it for my friend. DISCLAIMER: I dont own any of the characters...if only *sigh*


A tall tower stood tall in a forest, known only to those who already knew where it was. A young girl lived in the tower, locked away in the highest room. Her only friend was a small white cat that lived with her. At least...until the day she met _him_.

There was a rustling in the tree outside her window, catching her attention. Putting dow her cat, she walked over to the window, peering out. The leaves in the tree rustled again, followed by the sound of several branches snapping and a thud at the bottom.

"Ow ow ow.." A young blonde male laid on the ground beneath the tree, rubbing his head in pain. His eyes opened, revealing his emerald green orbs as he locked gazes with her, a silly grin spreading across his handsome features. "Sorry about that.. Did I startle you?" he asked, standing up, a long braid hung down his back as he dusted himself off.

The girl wasnt sure that to say, as she had never really spoke to another person since she had been locked away. "Slightly." she finally remarked, continuing to watch the male. "Who are you?" She asked curiously, tilting her head to the side.

The male chuckled lightly, putting his hands on his hips as he looked up at her again. "My name is Jack. Jack Bezarius." He told her, holding up a finger. "I was actually coming to pay you a visit."

This caught the girls attention, as a confused expression sweeped arcross her face. "Why were you coming to see me?" She inquired, voice laced with conufsion as she pushed her long brown hair out of her face slightly. "I dont even know you.."

Jack gave a small nod as if to agree with her last statement. "I suppose thats true but.." He grinned again. "Whos to say we cant get to know each other?" He stated, almost proudly. "Whats your name, if you dont mind me asking."

She was silent for a moment, mulling over his speech before she spoke. "Alice."

"Alice.." Jack repeated, smiling lightly. "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He commented, but didnt give her time to respond as he spoke up again. "So, about my suggestion."

Alice couldnt help but notice the butterflies that fluttered around in her stomach for a short time, before she nodded. "Come up here then." She told him.

Jack put his hands on his hips again, thinking it over. "Well seeing as that didnt work the first time, why not you come to me instead?"

Alice stared at him like he was an idiot. "If the tower wasnt enough of a hint, Im locked up here." She sighed, looking around the window before looking back down at him again, leaning her elbows on the windowsill and resting her chin in her hands. "So unless you have some brilliant idea to break me outta here, Im stuck."

Jack chuckled at her response. "Whats stopping you from jumping? Ill be here to catch you." He stated, outstreching his arms with an assuring smile.

She stared at him for a few moments, standing up straight as she looked back into her room. She had always wanted to go outside...she couldnt recall the last time she had been outdoors. She thought for a moment before she looked back down again. "You promise to catch me?" She asked, just to make sure.

Jack only smiled, nodding. "I promise."

Alice took a deep breath, climbing onto the window sill as she looked down, swallowing hard. "Just...just dont look up my dress!" She yelled, shutting her eyes tightly before she pushed herself off the edge.

Jack positioned himself, and within a few seconds, she was cradled in his arms. He grinned down at her. "You're safe."

Alice cracked open one violet eye, then the other, looking around as she relaxed her body. She took a good look around the area as Jack set her down on her feet. "Its totally different when you're actually out here." She said, her eyes lighting up.

Jack laughed softly, ruffling her hair. "You think this is nice? Wait till you see the outside of this forest." He said, then thought of something as he snapped his fingers. "Ill show you the rose garden at my families house! You'll love it!" he said, before holding his hand out to her. "Will you accompany me?"

Alice looked at his hand, again feeling butterflies take flight in her stomach as she nodded, placing her hand in his, a smile spreading across her face. "Lets go!" She said excitedly, ready to see what ever the world outside her tower had to offer. With Jack of course.


End file.
